Feuer und Flamme
'Feuer und Flamme '''ist die achtzehnte Folge der zweiten Staffel sowie die vierzigste Folge von Grimm. Inhalt Juliette wird weiterhin mit ihren Erinnerungen konfrontiert, die alle auf einmal in Form von Halluzinationen auf sie einwirken. Nachdem ein solcher Anfall zu einem Autounfall führte, sucht Juliette erneut Hilfe bei Pilar. Diese rät ihr, sich in solchen Momenten auf eine der vielen Halluzinationen zu konzentrieren und ihre Erinnerungen dabei zuzulassen. Was für die junge Frau zunächst unmöglich scheint, zeigt tatsächlich Wirkung. Indes muss Nick den Mord an der Archäologin Jill aufklären. Diese war kurz vor ihrem Tod noch auf dem Mount Hood in Portland unterwegs. Wie Aufnahmen auf ihrer Kamera zeigen, hat sie dabei besonderes Gestein entdeckt, von welchem sie Proben mitgenommen hat. Wie Nick wenig später erfährt, wurde Jill auf dem Weg zu ihrem Auto von einem Mann angegriffen, den sie mit Pfefferspray abwehren und der anschließend fliehen konnte. Zu Hause angekommen wurde sie ermordet. Nick und Sergeant Wu begeben sich auf Spurensuche und fahren ebenfalls zum Mount Hood. Dort machen sie Bekanntschaft mit Marcus, der Jill vermeintlich angegriffen hatte. Er ist ebenfalls Archäologe und lebt seit dem Tod seiner Frau alleine in den Bergen. Marcus wollte Jill allerdings nur warnen, denn der Gesteinsraub weckt das Feuerwesen Volcanalis, das auch Jill heimgesucht hat. Handlung Die Archäologin Jill Prembrey ist außer sich vor Freude, als sie am Mount Hood seltene Steine findet, von denen sie einige mit nimmt. Sie ist noch nicht mal weg als ihr sich Markus Hemmings in den Weg stellt und versucht ihr die Steine wieder wegzunehmen. Eilig flüchtet sie und kann ihn mit ihrem Wagen entkommen. Im Portland Police Departement wird zu der Zeit gerade feierlich Hank in den Urlaub geschickt. Er ist nun schon vier Jahre nicht mehr im Urlaub gewesen und hat sich den kommenden auf Hawaii mehr als verdient. Bei Juliette geht es indessen drunter und drüber. In ihrem Haus sieht sie überall Nick, wie der etwas zu ihr sagt, diesmal sind es aber keine Geisterhaften Gestalten mehr sondern sie kann ihn richtig erkennen, was ihr aber auch Angst bereitet. In Panik verlässt sie deshalb ihr Haus und versucht mit dem Wagen den vielen Nicks zu entkommen. Aber auch als Beifahrer taucht er auf wodurch sie sich so sehr erschreckt das sie einen Unfall baut und ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden muss. Dort dauert es nicht lang und der reale Nick besucht sie um ihr zu sagen das zum Glück niemand weiteres verletzt wurde. Allerdings hat Juliette die Nase voll von den ganzen Nicks um sich, genauso wie den realen und sagt ihm ins Gesicht das sie ihn nicht mehr sehen will, was ihn schwer trifft. Bei der Archäologin Jill, die inzwischen zu Hause angekommen ist, geht es heiß her, als etwas, was nur aus Feuer und Flammen besteht auf sie zugeht und im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes durch seine Berührungen verbrennt. Für Sgt. Wu, der meistens als erster am Tatort erscheint, bietet sich wieder mal ein kurioses Bild. Die Tote sieht aus als wäre sie von Flammen geröstet worden, doch nichts anderes in dem Haus weist Feuerspuren. Als Nick hinzukommt findet er auf der Leiche auch noch Abdrücke von Händen, was aussieht als hätte ein 'Feuerwesen' sie angegriffen. Er findet auch ihre Kamera mit ihrem letzten Video, welches sie auf dem Berg drehte als sie die Steine fand und bei dem sie offensichtlich von etwas gestört wurde. Da Hank im Urlaub ist geht Wu mit Nick zu Thom Evans, dem Chef von Jill. Er ist noch fassungslos über den Verlust und erklärt den Beiden das sie sich zuvor auf dem Berg aufhielt. Sie rief ihn von dort sogar an um ihm zu sagen das sie von jemanden angegriffen wurde, sie jedoch fliehen konnte. Um ihnen die Stelle zu zeigen, wo Jill nach Mineralien suchte fährt er mit ihnen zusammen zu der Stelle wo er ihnen erklärt das hier ein Vulkan ist, der geringe Aktivitäten noch verzeichnet. Dabei greift er sich auch einen der seltenen Steine, wie es zuvor schon Jill tat. Weil Nick glaubt das ein 'Wesen' dahinter stecken könnte sieht er sich genau in der Gegend um und sieht plötzlich Markus, wie der hinter einem Baum hervor kommt und sich zu einem 'Taureus-Armenta' verwandelt, einem Stier-ähnlichen 'Wesen'. Als der aber den 'Grimm' erkennt will Markus fliehen, doch Nick ist schneller und kann ihn stoppen und verhaften. Im Computer findet Nick heraus das Markus früher auch mal Archäologe war und mittlerweile viele Anzeigen wegen Gewaltanwendung bekommen hätte. Weil Nick aber noch kein 'Wesen' wie Markus untergekommen ist unterrichtet er seinen Vorgesetzten Captain Renard darüber, der ihm in diesem Fall helfen will. Zusammen verhören sie Markus, der aber nicht auf sie eingehen will. Er behauptet der 'Volcanalis' hätte Jill getötet, weil sie ihm seine Steine weg nahm. Auf die Frage wie sie den aufhalten können schreit er nur das niemand das könne. Wer ihn beklaut wird seine Rache spüren und kann vor ihm nicht entkommen. Bei dieser Aussage denkt Nick unweigerlich an Jills Chef Thom Evans, der ebenfalls Steine von dem Vulkan mitnahm. Sie fahren sofort zu seinem Haus, wo der 'Volcanalis' schon ist und sich Thom sowie seinen Stein holt. Nick und Renard schießen zwar auf ihn, verletzen ihn damit aber nicht und müssen dem aus Flammen bestehenden 'Volcanalis' ausweichen als der das Haus verlässt. Wu konnte zwischenzeitlich herausfinden das es eine Reihe von Feuer Vulkanen verstreut auf der Welt gibt. Mythen behaupten die Steine die dort liegen seinen heilig und wer sie entwendet muss im Feuer büßen. Mit Monroe will Nick im Wohnwagen herausfinden ob schon einer seiner Vorfahren mit dem 'Wesen' zu tun hatte und wird fündig, leider ist alles in Latein geschrieben. Hierbei kann ihnen aber Renard helfen, der Latein kann und so nachließt das der 'Volcanalis' in den Bergen des Feuers lebt. Nur was sie gegen den unternehmen können finden sie nicht darin. Sie glauben aber mit Markus, dem Minotaurus, jemand zu haben der ihnen helfen kann. Er muss die Berge des Feuers für den 'Volcanalis' bewachen und sollte ihn gut genug kennen. Der bleibt aber bei seiner Aussage das es nichts gibt was den 'Volcanalis' stoppen könnte. Weil ihnen aber nichts übrig bleibt müssen sie s dennoch versuchen und so wollen sie flüssigen Stickstoff, der bis zu -174 Grad kalt ist, auf den 'Volcanalis' sprühen. Ihm eine Falle zu stellen ist leicht, sie müssen lediglich ein paar der Steine entwenden und darauf warten das der 'Volcanalis' sie sich wieder holt. Danach wird er sich den Dieben zuwenden und dann wird sich zeigen wie gut der Plan ist. Sie haben aber Glück und schaffen es tatsächlich ihn anzulocken und so zu besprühen das seinen Flammen erlöschen, dann darf Markus ihn mit einem Hammer zerschlagen, denn seine Frau wurde auch schon vom 'Volcanalis' getötet. Juliette versucht indessen mit den vielen Nicks in ihrem Haus klar zu kommen und fängt langsam an sich auch daran zu erinnern, was sie den Nicks jeweils erwiderte. So kommt nach und nach auch wieder Gefühle ihm gegenüber auf, auch wenn sie sich noch nicht an alles erinnern kann. Weil Adalind behauptete das sie Blut eines Mitglieds der königlichen Familie in sich zu tragt holt sie Frau Pech ab, um sie zur Schwarzwald Drohne zu bringen. Stefania Vaduva Popescu will sich persönlich davon überzeugen das es wirklich blaues Blut hat und unterzieht sie einem Ritual mit ihren beiden Söhnen. Als sie den Beweis vor sich sieht sagt sie zu Frau Pech das dieses ehemalige 'Hexenbiest' die Wahrheit sagte und weiterleben darf. Adalind ist darüber verwundert das man ihr nicht glaubte, doch Stefania traut keinem 'Hexenbiest' und noch viel weniger einem ehemaligen. Wesen *Blutbader *Eisbiber *Hexenbiest *Taureus-Armenta *Volcanalis Besetzung : ''Hauptartikel: Feuer und Flamme/Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *David Giuntoli als Nick Burkhardt *Russell Hornsby als Hank Griffin *Bitsie Tulloch als Juliette Silverton *Silas Weir Mitchell als Eddie Monroe *Sasha Roiz als Captain Sean Renard *Reggie Lee als Sergeant Wu Gastdarsteller *Shohreh Aghdashloo als Stefania Vaduva Popescu *Bertila Damas als Pilar *Gill Gayle als Markus Hemmings *Danny Bruno als Bud Wurstner *Mary McDonald-Lewis als Frau Pech Soundtrack : Hauptartikel: Feuer und Flamme/Soundtrack Trivia Zitate Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Episode